


Океан

by Flying_Moth



Category: t.A.T.u. (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance, School, Slice of Life, Songfic, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth
Summary: Нужно вести себя прилично. Но в голове опять лишь одно: что-то неудержимо тянет к подруге.
Relationships: Lena Katina/Yulia Volkova
Kudos: 3





	Океан

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам песни "Я сошла с ума".

Что-то пошло не так. Лена и Юля давно были лучшими подругами, они сидели за одной партой. И всё было совсем обычно, но теперь... Что-то пошло не так. Это странное чувство, когда хочется большего. Парта кажется такой тесной, а может, наоборот слишком большой. Лена придвигается ближе к соседке. Они сидят на уроке, учительница рассказывает про «Войну и мир», но слова теряются где-то в воздухе. В голове у Лены только одно слово: «Юля!»

Лена придвигается ещё ближе, чувствует ногой тепло другой ноги. Рука тянется... Стоп, нужно вести себя прилично. Мы на уроке. Но в голове опять лишь одно: что-то неудержимо тянет к подруге. Лена могла бы ничего не показывать, вести себя как все обычные девочки: записывать в тетрадь новую тему, тихонько перешёптываясь с подругой. Но это чувство как неумолимая стихия. Невозможно устоять перед ней, невозможно держаться. Рука словно повинуется неведомому магниту... Так, стоять.

Поскорей бы закончился этот урок. А тогда... А что тогда? Лена наверняка просто кивнёт подруге на прощание и пойдёт домой. Как все приличные девочки. Как обычные подруги. Но внутри словно целый океан. Он бушует и грозит выплеснуться наружу, его не удержат никакие дамбы и стены. Его невозможно остановить. Он перелетит через стену или же просочится сквозь неё, в общем-то разницы и нет никакой. 

Урок наконец-то кончается. Пора идти домой. Подруги выходят из школы и останавливаются. Лена не может устоять, рука тянется к Юле. Хочется взять её за руку, а то и чего-то большего. И ещё большего... И тут ладони смыкаются и Юля уводит Лену за угол школы. Похоже, Юля давно всё заметила и даже не против.

За школой как будто никого нет. Но это наверняка только кажется. Здесь так легко попасться кому-нибудь на глаза... Но девочкам уже всё равно: они не могут терпеть и искать себе место получше. Невозможно сдержаться, их тянет друг к другу всё сильнее и сильнее. Лена смотрит на подругу, её губы так и манят... Позабыв обо всём, она приближается и целует Юлю. И океан захлёстывает их обеих. Нет больше нужды его сдерживать, грудь словно вот-вот разорвётся от шквала чувств. Это взрыв, салют, ураган. А их объятья и поцелуй — это пожар. Пожар на корабле, который вот-вот потонет. Только они пока что не тонут, они словно пляшут в бушующей воде. Будто шторм играется с маленьким кораблём. 

Завтра их поймают, завтра их осудят. Будут качать головой и читать нотации о том, что так нельзя, что так неправильно. Но сейчас девочек это почти не заботит. Потому что невозможно устоять перед бушующим океаном.


End file.
